A Torn Dream: A Story of Deception
by Judo Master
Summary: Roger Smith is in real danger. Dorothy Shows her real love to Roger but thats later on...UPDATED ONCE AGAIN: PART THREE!!! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER ONE

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Roger Smith was asleep. Sleeping heavily, he dreamed of nothing but unremembered past. Though those dreams haunted him, he could not avoid them. The sudden start of a piano awoke him. He sat up on his bed his hair unorganized and messy. He rubbed his weary   
eyes.   
"Oh. Morning. When Dorothy plays." Roger got up and put on his robe and headed for the dining room. Norman was there.   
Good morning Master Roger. Breakfast is ready." Roger sat down and looked at his breakfast. CORN FLAKES!!!!  
"Cornflakes!! Norman what is with this! I need scrambled eggs."   
"I am sorry Master Roger but we have run out. I did not have time yesterday to buy more." Just then Dorothy entered.  
"Good morning Roger Smith. Did you like my piano playing for once in your life?"  
"I cannot listen to music. Norman, I do not need breakfast." Roger got dressed and headed out.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Roger Smith drove along the city bridge. He thought of his haunting dream. In that dream, a shillouet followed him everywhere. Roger was terrified when he witnessed this. He did not know the reason. But bonechilling fear swept along him when he dreamed this.   
Roger's phone rang.  
"Hello" no answer. "Hello." Again no answer. "Hello is anyone there?" the phone went dead.   
"Strange." He thought.  
  
Near the city bridge someone spied Roger as he drove. He wore heavy clothing because of the icy cold. He had in his hand a sniper rifle. Leaning forward, the sniper aimed. He had Roger in his scope.   
"His neck" He fired.  
Roger felt a piercing pain in his neck. He started to feel extremely strange and weary. He stopped the car and got out. He fainted.  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Roger woke. His perception was fuzzy and his hands tied with a rope. Roger Smith is no dope. He easily freed himself of the primitive rope hand cuffs. He looked around. He was in a bare room with one door. It was bolted.   
"Not much cheer in this room." He said rubbing his wrists."Why was I brought here?" He remembered the pain in his neck."Tranquilizers."He said. He examined the boor. A primitive lock sealed the door. He reached into his pocket for his lockpick. Strange. He had it with him. Usually kidnappers confiscated tools or anything useful for escape. He quickly unlocked the door. He opened it. A single stairway led up. He could here the humming of some kind of machine or generators. He walked up.   
At the top was a large room. Four ducts. One on each side. And one telephone mounted on the   
"Strange room." Roger thought. In the center was a table. On the table were weapons. A Glock 17 handgun. An AK-47 rifle. A silencer for the Glock. And a gas mask. An extremely strange room. Roger walked towards the table. The phone rang just as Roger touched the Handgun...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. CONTINUED

Roger picked up the gun and laoded it

Roger picked up the gun and laoded it. The phone rang again. Roger places the silencer on the handgun. The phone rang again and Roger knew he hed to answer. He walked towards the phone and answerd. 

"Hello." And a long silence followed. Then just as Roger Smith was to hang up, a michine started to talk.

"Ah Roger Smith. Not so tough anymore ay." And then intense laughing. Roger didn't recognize the voice. It had been distorted by something. He hung up. Who could have done this to him and why. He did not know. 

He once again walked to the weapons "given to him by the unknown person. He loaded the guns with their proper ammunition and. Once he was finished, he tossed the AK-47 across his back and placed the Glock in his coat pocket. 

"Know to find out how to get out of here." He searched the walls running his hands slowly along then if there were any sectret doors. He did not want to attempt to go through the shafts as he did not know where they took him. When he had inspected all and found no secret passage, started to knck on the walls to see if they were hollow. A better idea than his last one. T

"Bingo." He had found the hollow passage. He hoped it would take him out of there. He punched the wall quickly. It broke into pieces. The wall was quite weak. As if it was made weak on purpose. He removed some remaining pieces of the torn wall. And he beheld, a giant room with generators running. Generators of an unknown purpose. He walked along the provided catwalk slowly looking down at the behemoth machines.

"What are they for?" he thought. For he knew many kinds of generators yet these were unknown to him. They hummed loudly. And as Roger walked, a shadow ahead of him formed by the weak blinking lights of the catwalk. Roger stood still. The shadow came closer and closer until it stopped. Roger walked towards the figure carefully. It was Dorothy! He walked ro her.

"Dorothy. What are you doing here?" he asked. He received no answer. Dorothy stood still loking in one dirction:towards Roger. 

"Dorothy?" asked Roger again. This time, a haunting red glow overcame her eyes and Roger knew…


	3. CONTINUED

Roger stepped back step by step stunned

Roger stepped back step by step stunned. Dorothy's eyes glowed red and she would not speak.

"Dorothy." And suddenly Roger felt a piercing pain in his face and he was thown down on the ground. Roger bled on the lip. Dorothy had striked him in the face. Lightning fast the blw was that he could not guard against it. Roger then felt another blow this time in his stomach. He fell back again. Dorothy had striked him again. 

Dorothy ateempted to stamp on Roger but Roger quickly rolled to the side. 

Roger quickly got up and drew his hand gun. 

"Dorothy. What is wrong?" Dorothy did not reply. And then he knew it could not be Dorothy. For Dorothy would not hurt another person without reason. For it was not Dorothy. "Dorothy. Do not make me fire the gun." Dorothy's eyes flared again. 

Roger suddenly felt terrible pressure on his throat. 

At light speed, Dotothy had grabbed Roger's throat. Roger couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet.

He strggled to free himself from Dorothy's grasp. Then Roger quickly thought and kicked Dorothy in the stomach area. Roger was freed and franticly ran for the gun that had fallen out of his grasp. 

When he had fully recovered his breath and gun, he looked around and he was stunned. 

Dorothy was not in sight.

"Dorothy?" Rogers voice echoed throught the giant generator room. 

Roger knew he had to get out. He pocketed his gun and continued to walk along the unstable catwalk. The catwalk did not seem to end and the flicking weak lights dizzied him. At last he reached the end of the giant room. Light peered through the door. 

Roger held his gun and entered. 

"God…No…"

Roger had come upon the ruined city under which Paradigm city had been put over. It gave Roger terrible memories. And the horrid dream that molested him in his sleep bothered him once again. And in the erie backround he could hear the chanting and praying of the people who had met the fate forty years ago. Roger's eyes dialated and he fell upon his knees. Tears streamed down his eyes onto his cheeks and he held his stomach. He did not know what caused this emotion. But it caused him great pain.

So much pain overcame him. The dream the chanting. He could not take it. 

He took the gun and put it against his head…


End file.
